


Little Secrets

by Thegayfren



Series: Little Secrets [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt cares, Geralt is stupid, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier has PTSD, Jaskier is also secretly really badass, Kinda, M/M, This Is Sad, buuuuut, may update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegayfren/pseuds/Thegayfren
Summary: Geralt has known Jaskier for many many years. Yet, he still doesn't know a damn thing about the actual man. What is he hiding?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Little Secrets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636789
Comments: 13
Kudos: 504





	Little Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally posted to Tumblr, but I thought you guys might want to check it out. I may be updating this. If so, this will be a series and not multi-chapter. I can't multi-anything soooo. But so some trigger warnings. Jaskier has PTSD. Nothing too explicit in this, but it goes unmentioned that he has major trauma from childhood. He also has very bad night terrors. Like super bad, so yeah. Also Jask might be immortal.

Geralt sat confused at the edge of the inn bed. Jaskier was asleep, peacefully so. He looked unreal, and truly angelic. It left the Witcher dazed many times.

You see, it was just this thing about Jaskier. The man could talk for hours and hours, and you still wouldn’t know anything about him.

On the rare, very rare, occasion when Geralt would enquire about Jaksier’s life before meeting him, he always got the same reply,

“Oh really now, Geralt? Asking questions when you don’t tell a thing about yourself either?”

Thus, Geralt shut up and neither learned anything new about each other.

Another thing was the whole aging factor. Geralt had known the man for over _twenty fucking years_ , and the damn bard hadn’t aged a day.

_It was bloody infuriating!_

He had yet to inquire about the whole doesn’t age thing. Maybe that also connected to Jaksier’s past that Geralt was still unable to wring out of the man.

But here he sat looking at this ageless man who after twenty fucking years he _still_ _didn’t know_ a _damn_ thing about.

He had many thoughts about it all. Maybe the man was an escapee from some high court that had magic? Yeah… Don’t judge him. He was still figuring out the _hidden “lore”_ of Jaskier.

Geralt huffed and shook his head. He really shouldn’t care about this human (?) man. However, for some reason a twinge settled low in him at just the thought of Jaskier getting harmed. He realized that whenever he went to fight that that damn sinking feeling he felt was the fear of never seeing Jaskier again.

Of course he would never admit this outloud, especially not before admiting he wanted to know more about Jaskier and his life.

Jaskier also did this thing that _must_ be related to his childhood. The first time it happened Geralt wasn’t really sure if he had seen it.

They were at a tavern like many times in the past _twenty years._ A man came up behind Jaskier, without the bard knowledge, and just touched him. Geralt saw how stiff the bard became, how wide his eyes grew, how his breath hitched, how he looked so pale and scared.

But it was gone as quick as it came. Jaskier calmed and then acted like nothing happened. So, of course, the Witcher did the same.

After that he noticed small things about Jaskier. Things like how he always tried to sit in the corner. The bard, no matter how much of a flirt he was, always refused to flirt with older men. Jaskier also would leave a room if there was more than one older, large male. If he could at least.

Jaskier would also have horrible nightmares. He would start screaming and crying and shoot up acting like a wild creature. He never knew where he was or what had happened. He would then curl up in a ball and cry.

When this happened Geralt would go over to him. He’d sit down and hug the bard close. Jaskier would always refuse however. Kicking and shoving attempting just to stay curled up. Eventually he would wear himself, making Geralt’s job easier.

He would whisper, “It’s _okay_ , your _safe_.” to the man until he fell back asleep, either from exhaustion of the day or the refusal to be touched. Normally always crying himself back to said sleep during the whole ordeal.

He had no idea if during those—usually 15— minutes Jaskier even knew what Geralt was saying. Afterall he never remembered the night before the next day. And maybe Geralt was glad he didn’t.

~~Geralt hated those nights the worst. He hated seeing Jaskier cry. He hated seeing the one he loved in pain.~~

It made no sense to Geralt, but he never asked about it. Especially, after the night terrors. He could tell how poorly Jaskier reacted in those situations. And as he said he didn’t want to lose the man. He ~~cared for him~~ was a good companion.

But anyways Geralt decided it was late and probably a good idea to head to bed. He looked over at the man next to him, they were only able to get one bed, before climbing in and going into a restless sleep.


End file.
